gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Cousins Bellic
The Cousins Bellic is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, where Roman Bellic welcomes Niko Bellic to America and takes him home. This mission introduces the player to the casual driving of cars. Script Words spoken in Serbian are written in bold. The game starts with the picture fading from black, showing an erotically dressed woman hitting a man, (Dave), with a sado whip. Dave: “Daddy’s back, you bitches… Daddy’s back, you bitches!” Outside the door stands GTA IV’s main character, Niko Bellic, knocking at the door. Niko Bellic: “Dave, come on. Come on, Dave!” Another man comes into the picture Hossan Ramzy : “Niko, what are you doing?” Niko: “Dave, he's not coming” Hossan: “Ah, ignore him. Come on, we got to get this thing ready before we dock. Let’s go” Niko follows Hossan. Camera is set outside, showing the boat they’re on. Hossan: “Here, pass me that. There” Niko gives him his baggage and climbs up the ladder. The two men spot the big city Hossan: “Whooh, yeah! There she is… Liberty City.” Niko: “Yeah” Hossan: “You ever been?” Niko: “No” Hossan: “Crazy place, Niko.” Inside the boat are some people rigging up a car to a platform. Picture is coming to Niko again Niko: “What you going to do?” Hossan: “I might come back on board… or I might try to make a go of it. Like they say; it is the land of opportunity. I always wanted to make it big… own a nice place, get a dog, a house… Live the dream!” Niko: “Like my cousin.” Hossan: “Oh yeah?” Niko: “ Yes – he’s got the lot – house, women, cars, parties… he writes me these wild emails, and after I got into trouble I thought maybe uh… and then I got this gig, and I spend the next seven months with you fine people and I forget…” The picture shows the other crew men again, showing a cook putting diamonds in his baking. Niko: “After the war finished I couldn’t get a job, nobody could… So I did some dumb things and got involved with some idiots.” Hossan: “Ahh, we all do dumb things. That’s what makes us human.” Niko: “Could be.” The boat docks. A machine lifts the car from the boat and onto the dock. All the people on the boat gets off to the dock, running to their awaiting girlfriends or other family. Everybody, except Niko. A man bumps into Niko. Niko: “Hey!” Soon every person has left the dock. Niko is standing there waiting. The camera is filming the road outside the docks, showing a car driving towards the docks at full speed. The car is skidding, narrowly missing a moving platform holding a car. Niko’s smiling, realizing it’s his cousin driving the car Roman Bellic: “Niko! My cousin! I can’t believe it, you’re here!” Niko: “Hey!” Roman: “Welcome to America!” Niko: “Good to see you, cousin.” Roman: “What?” Niko: “Good to see you, man – what, you forgot our language?” Roman: “Uhhh… cabbages? Roman: “Maybe a little. I’ve been here 10 years! You can speak English. Remember, we learned of the English girls with the big…” Niko: “Hey, a little… not so good” Roman: “Ahh, you’ll be fine. Better than my Serbian.” He grabs Nikos baggage Roman: “So good to see you, cousin. I can’t believe you made it! Ha! Shit… I have to tell you I had quite a night last night. Two women! The land of opportunity. I’ve made it.” He puts his baggage into his rear trunk. He opens a bottle of unspecified vodka and drinks it. Roman: “Shit, man, I’m still a touch drunk.” He nearly falls over Niko: “A touch?” Roman starts to shout out. Roman: “My cousin is here!” Some workers look over at the commotion Roman's causing. Niko: “Woah! Roman, come on. Come on, relax.” Roman: “We’re going to rule the world!” Niko: “Yeah, yeah, whatever, buddy.” Worker 2: “Just take over the world someplace else, alright?” Worker 1: “Yeah, buddy!” Worker 2: “You’re in the goddamn way.” Roman: “Screw you… Screw you all! My cousin is here!” Niko: “Hey, come on, man!” Roman: “Niko Bellic! He’s the fucking man, bitches!” Niko: “Roman, come on, let’s go… to the mansion, eh?“ Roman: “Yes, the mansion! Whoah.” Roman stumbles. Roman: “Maybe you should drive…” Niko: “Maybe I should.” Roman: “Okay!” Niko: “Okay. Hey, is this a cab? Where’s the sports car?” Roman: “Err, it’s in the shop… come on!” Now it’s the player driving. Roman: “Drive us to our place on Mohawk, it’s just up the road. I’ll let you know when we’re there.” Niko: “Why don’t you show me around the city?” Roman: “Fucking terrorists” Niko: “What?” Roman: “Terrorists! There has been a big scare and you can’t go across the bridges so good. You, without a visa. I would stay in Broker. Fuck it, stay in Hove Beach. Everyone like us does.” The Cousins Bellic drive past Roman's cab depot. Roman: “That’s my cab depot, cousin. It is where I make all the money. Niko, you ever had two women at once? Four big titties to be playing with? I thought I had died and gone to Heaven, man.” Niko: “I can’t prove that I have.” Roman: “Cousin, It’s been too long… You should have come out earlier. Think of all the girls you’ve been missing out on!” Niko: "Our country has women too." Roman: "Yes, but only locals. Here we have white, black, the Puerto Ricans and the Asians, Europeans on vacation... scared Canadians, bored housewives from the Midwest - every possible choice. The city is like a big Uder Milken Ice Cream shop: thirty-six flavors of titty. Hove Beach is our little corner of Eastern Europe." Niko: "What a charming image. Hove Beach, next to the docks. Immigrants here do not make it very far from the boats they come in on." Roman: "No, evreyone seems happy where they are. It reminds them of the Black Sea or something - people leave home to hang around the people they ran away from, very odd. Is just temporary for us though. Our sights are set for the top. Mansions in Berchem, penthouse in Algonquin... a model on each arm - me and my cousin Niko, rulers of the world!" Roman's cab stops outside a mediocre apartment building in Hove Beach. Niko: “This is the mansion?” Roman: “Just a temporary place. The mansion is coming, cousin. That’s the dream… Follow me.” They’re walking in Roman: “Come in, come in! Make yourself at home… what’s mine is yours!” Roman runs forward, and stomps on a cockroach Roman: “Got him! Little bastard. If he paid some rent I wouldn’t care…” Roman: “Oh… shit… Oh, that’s not nice… Ah, cousin, it’s so good to see you! Yeah!” Roman jumps onto his bed and lands on another cockroach. Roman: “Shit.. well, I needed to change anyway. So!” Niko: “So…” Roman: “So…” Niko: “So, you full of crap, or what?” Roman: “What?” Niko: “Where’s luxury condo? Where’s sports car? Where’s Barbara with big titties and Stephanie who sucks like a vacuum?” Roman: “What you talking about?” Niko: “In your letters to my mother, in your letters to me… all I hear about is Mr. Big, Mr. Roman, living the American dream. Sports cars, parties, women, money, the beach… opportunity! I come here, and the only thing big about your life is the cockroaches!” Roman: “That’s right, I got the best cockroaches, I got the best dirt!” Niko: “Screw you, you idiot!” Roman: “Okay, I’m an idiot, but you must admit I have the best line in bullshit you ever heard.” Niko: “Yeah, this I know. Asshole.” Roman: “But here, all I needed was one good guy. One good guy, I could do well. Not take over the world, but do okay. Now, maybe I have this. But what about you? What about you, cousin?” Niko: “What? What about me?” Roman: “Well… why you leave home after all this time? First, I hear you’re running with the wrong kind, then I hear you joined the merchant navy, now you’re here. You never tell me anything.” Niko: “Huh.. No. “ Roman: “What do you mean ‘no’?” Niko: “No, I never tell you anything. Another time.” Roman: “Oooh, mystery man… strange and exotic sailor! What happened? Did your captain make you pregnant?” Niko: “Screw you! No, no, it’s nothing like that. The ships were fine. It was before that, two things. You remember, during the war we did some bad things and bad things happened to us. War is where the young and stupid are tricked by the old and bitter into killing each other. I was very young, and very angry. Maybe that is no excuse…" Niko turns over to Roman. He is asleep Niko: “ “Roman? Roman! Are you sleeping, you fat fuck? Come on!” Roman: “Huh! No! no way! What’s the time? Shit… I’ve got to get the cab back. It’s on a shift.” He takes a gulp of his coffee and accidentally spits it at Niko. Roman: “Oh, Jesus! Tastes like a rat shat in it!” Niko: “Roman?” Roman: "Niko, I’ve got to run, come meet me at the cab office." Niko: “Jesus… what?” Roman: “It’s easy. Out the door, turn left, then the first left at the diner,” Niko: “What are you talking about? I don’t…” Roman: "-go down one block and turn right on Iroquois," Niko: “I’m new here…” Roman: "-then walk all the way down and we’re right there on the left on the corner of Cisco Street. It’s really flash. We got lots of titties and some incredible motors." Niko: "-what are you talking about man?" Roman: "Niko. Give me a hug. Good to have you here, cousin… I’ve got something for you.” His phone is ringing Roman: “Oh, damn… damn, damn, damn! Yes, Vlad, sorry, forgive me, okay, no… no. Please don’t cut my cock off, eh? Oh, okay, bye… Yes, no, uh, okay.” Roman leaves Niko in his apartment Walkthrough Opening Scene The scene begins with the sounds of sado-masochism in a room aboard the Platypus. Niko Bellic, the player character, begins knocking on the door, attempting to call Dave out of the room. Another person, Hossan Ramzy, calls to Niko, telling him to forget about Dave, and that they need to prepare for the docking. As Niko and Hossan discuss the "Land of Opportunity," the ship is shown nearing the Statue of Happiness. Niko tells of his cousin Roman's successes: sports cars, condos, parties, women, etc., while a person is shown inspecting a diamond, and then mixing it into a mixture in a mixing bowl. The Platypus docks, and Niko and the other crew members depart the ship, and many are greeted by friends and family, until the only one left is Niko. Roman's Apartment When Roman finally arrives (drunk/intoxicated), he's actually driving a taxi. Niko asks about it and Roman mumbles that his other car's in the shop. He's too plastered to drive himself, so he gets in the passenger seat and asks Niko to drive them to his apartment. The drive begins near the docks in East Hook. The on-screen instructions explain driving basics and how to use the radar map. The GPS system plots a course highlighted by a yellow line on your radar. One must simply follow the yellow line to Roman's apartment in Hove Beach, Broker. Closing Scene The closing scene showcases the tiny apartment in which Roman lives. Niko confronts him with his lies, and Roman insists that luxury and money are coming. He rushes off to get his taxi back to the taxi firm that he owns, and tells Niko to meet him there. As he leaves, he gets what appears to be a nasty call from someone he calls "Vladimir Glebov." Video Walkthrough gRX2Z5Lc5V4 Achievement Once this mission is completed, the player earns the "Off The Boat" achievement/trophy. Trivia *The first song heard in the game is "Soviet Connection" by Michael Hunter, GTA IV's theme. The second song heard is "Schweineé by Glukoza, inside Roman's cab. It is featured on the radio station Vladivostok FM. *Roman's Taxi in this mission has less acceleration since it is assumed that this is the first car driven by new players that are not yet familiar with the driving style. *The mission is very similar to the opening of the Rockstar game Red Dead Redemption as both protagonists arrive by boat. *The song in Roman's car will change if you skip the cutscene. But it will always be in Vladivostok FM *Two important elements of the story this game and its two episodic packs (Lost and Damned & The Ballad of Gay Tony) briefly appear in the opening cutscene; the Diamonds and the Heroin. *Unlike most of the GTA games the first words are not spoken by the main character. See also *Mission script Category:Missions in GTA IV de:Grand Theft Auto IV Einleitung es:The Cousins Bellic fr:The Cousins Bellic nl:The Cousins Bellic pl:The Cousins Bellic ro:The Cousins Bellic ru:The Cousins Bellic